


bracelet

by giyuuu



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: 2jin side couple, One Shot, ending is kinda open, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giyuuu/pseuds/giyuuu
Summary: i used to have you now i have this bracelet.





	bracelet

“this”  
“take it, it’s for you”  
“it’s a symbol of our friendship”  
lia said to ryujin handing her a bracelet with two letters,R J, carved on it.

lia and ryujin were peas in a pod. they were inseparable since they first became friends. 

ryujin was just a girl who dresses like an emo. all black or nothing. she never smile in school... except when she’s with her friends. all she had were a tiny group of four friends, including herself. she never even wanted that group but she would never deny how they are the best things in her life since the beginning of college. 

ryujin never wanted to get to know other people and how she met her friends were purely a coincidence. she would never approach anyone. because, in her own words, “it’s better to be alone than to get close to people that have the potential to hurt you, physically or mentally or worse, both.”

however, behind ryujin’s tough appearance, she had always admired a ‘human being’ from a far. the ‘human being’ or what ryujin refers to as god was the one and only person that ryujin ever wanted to get to know more about because she claims that “jisu or lia or whatever you call her is not human. she’s god. i can be close to her. the rules doesn’t apply to her.”

....

“hey, isn’t that li-”yuna said and quickly got her mouth covered.”can you not ?” ryujin glanced at her, obviously pissed. “i’m sorry... sorryyyyy?” yuna pleaded with her infamous ‘puss in boots’ expression. “ok, fine. but don’t ever do it again. please don’t expose me like that.” yuna sighed “ok whatever, let’s go get ice cream?”  
“you bet” ryujin smiled, “bring hyunjin and heejin too! it’s on you!” “whaaaat”

one of her favourite things to do is to get ice cream with her friends at the shop 5 minutes away from college. they would go there for special occasions or when one of them was feeling down. everything turns better with a scope of ice cream. today is no special occasion but they decided ice cream is essential.

“sorry, we’re late !” heejin chimed, fingers interlocked with hyunjin. “there was an emergency.” hyunjin winked. “please, we don’t need details about it” ryujin laughed at yuna’s words. “so, my ladies, what’s going on?” heejin raised an eyebrow. “well our emo friend over here doesn’t have the guts to talk to her crush and decided she’ll never get the girl. so, we’re here to lend her our shoulders.” yuna said, hands gesturing to ryujin. “it’s not like that. i just don’t wanna talk to her.” ryujin protested. “maybe i just wanna admire her from a far. not too close, i’m scared.” “first baby, being scared is not an option. everyone is scared of you.” hyunjin earned some slaps on her arms. “no ryu don’t listen to her. you’re not scary. you’re the fluffiest fluff ball i’ve ever met. don’t worry about it, i’m sure you’ll be able to talk to her soon.” heejin waggled her eyebrows and smirked to hyunjin. “you thinking what i'm thinking ?” “babe, of course.” “hello friends i would like to be included in the conversation.” “we’ll text you later, yuna.” “ermm, i’m still here ?” 

“ryu, you’re gonna be delighted.” 

..........

“ryujinnnnnn, guess who just scored you a date!!” yuna said, her expression, a little too bright. “i’m glad we’re not outside now or i’ll consider taping your mouth.” “ryujin is so mean. T T.” yuna acted like she was going to cry. “so back to the topic, heejin and i managed to ask one of you crush’s bffs, miss hwang yeji, to get your crush’s, miss choi jisu’s phone number and some of her time to hangout tomorrow.” hyunjin announced followed by yuna’s claps and heejin’s woos. “no, you did not just.” “i know right, who knew we gon be so bad.” “no, girl. no, i will not go out tomorrow. please apologise to lia.” “but i paid 5 packets of expensive snacks for this..” hyunjin looked at ryujin with her ‘sad cat’ expression. ryujin hates herself for having a soft spot for it. “on top of that, lia said she wants to be friends with you.” ryujin’s face flushed hearing a certain name. “geez... i’ll sacrifice for you guys but please don’t further embarrass me.”

...............

it was d-day. what hyunjin claimed as a date wasn’t really a date to ryujin. ‘who brings all their friends together on a date ?’ nevertheless, ryujin felt nervous. she was going to meet her ‘god’ face-to-face for the first time today. it was already enough for her when she heard that lia knew who she is but still she was gonna make the best out of the ‘first impressions’ game. 

“yuna, what should i wear?” ryujin asked, 2 hours prior to their ‘date’. “wow, are you preparing to propose already ?” yuna smirked at her, handing her a denim jacket and a white t-shirt. “the pants you’re wearing is good to go with these. if you really wanna do well in for first impressions, please don’t pull an all-black today.” “wow you could read my mind” ryujin said, amazed. “of course, you’re my child.” yuna received a shake on her shoulders. “thanks kid. as in goat kin.” “you’re still an ass.”

of course ryujin would be the first to arrive the cafe where they would be having a ‘date’. if you get a dollar for being one minute early to meetings, ryujin would’ve gotten $30. she took out her phone and texted her friends.  
‘why is no one here yet ?’  
a reply  
‘mayhaps we all have classes and things to do instead of being 30 minutes early to practice how to talk to a girl.’  
‘i- ...’

ryujin kept her phone away and took out her notebook. since no one would be that early she decided to read her notes while waiting for them. ‘the education bread is what we should be getting right now. - hyunjin’

whilst reading, she cannot help but feeling nervous. ryujin had been nervous since yesterday but now that she herself is placed in the situation where a memorable event would be taking place makes her overwhelmed. ‘it must be a dream.’

25 minutes into reading, a raven haired girl with a brunette haired girl and a dark haired girl with a high ponytail came in. ryujin had not noticed their presence and was reading her notes, trying to memorise the key points. at the same time, another group of three came in.

“hey yeji, we’re here !!” ryujin wondered why the voice sounds so familiar. she decided to stay unbothered and continues her reading.  
suddenly, a group of people walked towards ryujin and sat at her table. ryujin kept her notebook inside her bag. the iced tea she had been sipping had sunk down to two thirds of the cup. she looked up and noticed the figures who were none other than her friends and her crush’s friends. 

ryujin blushed as her eyes met lia’s. the girl with a high ponytail, introduced herself and her friend chaeryeong. lia was about to introduce herself when, “li-,” “oh hey, you know me ?” ryujin’s friends turned to ryujin in synch. ryujin spoke up “ uhh yea, i mean it’s hard not to notice you when you’re like everywhere ? not trying to sound rude ?” “don’t worry, you’re not.” lia said flashing the brightest smile ryujin has ever seen. even brighther than yuna’s, she thought.

“ok girls, i’m yuna but i won’t mind if you wanna call me hussey.” yuna winked and introduced the 2jin. everyone knew 2jin because they were the hottest campus couple. “ryu.. hello?” “my turn now? hi there, i’m ryujin.” ryujin added a tiny smile that looks a bit too awkward. 

“let’s get food. i'm starviiiiiiing” ryujin smiled, it must be nice to be yuna, being able to express what you feel to anyone, anytime.

ryujin was surprisingly able to match up with the three girls. they had things in common and were able to click on fast. without realising, the girls had been chatting for two hours. chaeryeong looked at her watch.  
“girls, it’s already 4 i think we should get going.” “yep, see you guys around!” hyunjin smiled, hands ready to interlock with her girl. “there’s a party next week at chaeryeong’s place. please come.” lia looked at ryujin, smiling. ryujin’s heart did a thing but managed to reply “sure.” “ryujin, you have my number right? text me whenever.” 

“of couse.”

........

the noise from the party was making ryujin anxious. she hates it. ryujin saw the raven haired girl standing at the corner of the room, waving to her. ‘should i do it tonight? bet’

ryujin approached jisu who was awkwardly standing at the corner, holding a cup of beer.  
“hey, jisu.” ryujin said, held her hands and lead her to the balcony of the mansion.  
it was a beautiful night, stars filled up the sky, slow breeze could be felt occasionally.  
“hey, why did you bring me here?”  
“shhh, look at the sky. see that ?”  
“what ? i don’t see anything special ?”  
“wait look closely” ryujin said and moved closer to jisu, pointing at the stars.  
“there, these three bright stars that form a right angle. this is called coma berenices.”  
“ok ?”  
“yep”  
jisu looked at ryujin curiously, ‘what was she trying to say?’  
“ryujin, are you drunk ?”  
“n-no, i’m not. what makes you think ?”  
“nah just asking” jisu smiled, eyes still on the stars.  
“the sky is really beautiful tonight, thanks for bringing me here.”  
“i couldn’t stand another second in that place and hoped you wouldn’t mind hanging out with me.” ryujin looked on the ground, trying to hide her smile.

.......

“i like you.”  
“i’m sorry.”  
lia said and ran away. ryujin, dumbfounded. cried, holding on to the bracelet. ‘i messed up..’

.......

“lia, are you ok?” “oh yea..” lia said wiping off her tears. she hadn’t know tears were flowing down her cheeks. “ are you sure ?” chaeryeong asked, needing reassurance. she had never seen her best friend like this. “i’m sorry, chae.” lia tried to hold her tears and continued “i know you like ryujin so i rejected her ... i feel weird now. my heart feels numb. i’ve _never_ felt this way before. it hurts..” chaeryeong kept quiet for a moment, trying to process what her best friend had said.

“jisu, you fool! i don’t like ryujin for a long time now. the last time i remembered liking her was when we were in elementary school. i think you’re experiencing _heartbreak_ for the first time...” chaeryeong said, hugging her best friend. “oh no!” “oh no ?” “ryujin , s-she left.” “what? when?” “yeji told me ryujin is moving to new york. she mentioned something about ryujin wanting a reason to stay.” 

“when was her flight?” “i think she left to the airport two hours ago so it should be around now?” “can i make it ?” lia said as if it was the last time she would ever get to meet ryujin, probably it was. “you can try calling her ?” “good idea”

lia took out her phone and took a deep breath as she proceeds to type ryujin’s contact. “here goes nothing.” ‘beep... the number you have dialled is unavailable. please tr’ tears flowed down lia’s cheeks. this time, she’s aware of it.”she’s probably on the plane now..” “you can contact her when she arrived?” “no, i don’t think so. i shouldn’t have ghosted her after that incident. i’ve broken her heart and that’s the end. i don’t want her to get hurt anymore...” lia said, looking at the sky.

the sky is beautiful today. blue, with the presence of tiny clouds, indicating that it will rain later. lia’s hand holding her bracelet, J S. she took it off, revealing a message at the back. ‘hope you’ll always be happy - rj’

**Author's Note:**

> i had the ending done but the file was gone so i redid the ending. it was not as good as the previous one but :/


End file.
